Yang Yan
Past She created nine 'Star Emperor Token' that acts both as weapon against forces beyond what Void King could handle and as pathway to to the 'Star Boundary' when all nine are together while powered 6 Void King 3rd Layer cultivators. Her injures landed her main body in comatose state of recovery that will last tens of thousands of years. After tens of thousands of years had pasted she unconsciously sent her 'Wisp of Spirit' into a new body that was intended to later on awaken herself and merge. In the beginning her new body's memories of past event were sealed due to her low cultivation base. As time went on her cultivation went up to Saint King Stage she unsealed some recollections about Item Refining went to work in the Item Refining Pavilion of Shadow Moon Pavilion, Gloomy Star. History When she first met Yang Kai (Chapter 1102) she was working as Item Refiner in the Item Refining Pavilion of Tian Yun City, Shadow Moon Pavilion, Gloomy Star. The problem was that she labeled herself as a Void Grade Refiner.But,in Star Territory these were the most peak experts so naturally no one believed her due to her young appearance. Also when she was asked to refine Saint King Grade items she rather did it the way she finds more appropriate then how her costumers requested it. So her business was running low and didn't receive anymore business until Yang Kai heard about her ability to refine Void Grade Artifacts and decided to hire her to build the 'Yuan Qi Gathering Formation' on Dragon Cave Mountain. As Yang Kai didn't completely trust her ability in being a Void Grade refiner she started out refining high quality Saint Grade Artifacts, while Yang Kai sold to buy more resources and Saint King Grade ore for her refining items. The more they worked the better they got along ,eventually Yang Kai entrusted her with Void Grade monster beast material to make artifacts that were later sold in auction. (Chapter 1148 - 1164). Later on she even had to create defensive formations and Yuan Qi gathering formation as more members joined Dragon Cave Mountain. As time went on and she got stronger more memories returned to her, especially when Yang Kai revealed to her that a 'Star Emperor Token' that hasn't activated. On chapter 1389, she revealed to Yang Kai that she remembered that she is, the "Starry Sky Great Emperor". Though he didn't completely trust her conjuncture, but he still trusted her as a friend and began retrieving Void King Grade materials for her. When Dragon Cave Mountain was attacked during the 'Emperor Garden' incident her formations finally showed their merit as it helped to kill even Void Return 2nd Layer cultivator, though the battle resulted in Dragon Cave Mountain being completely destroyed. So she had to use the Void King Grade Battleship she created recently to create more damage and escape to 'Flowing Flame Sand Field' where they used the ruins of the old 'Supreme Profound Sect' to make High Heaven Sect. Personality At the start she was confident in everything regarding item refining and formations, but could be an airhead regarding how to present herself and she could be seen a bit naive. She tends to avoid fights since she has no memory about how to do so and when she fights she always relies on Artifacts. When she merged back with her main body she then held a more noble demeanor and held strong dislike for those that treated the helpless as disposable tools. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive